With respect to the prior art, many patents describe “built-in” non-portable multi bit drills (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,803 of Haley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,437 of Strange, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,230 of Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,175 of Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,158 of King or U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,331 of Ericksen). In addition, non-analogous hand held food mixers with dual rotating blades are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,351 of Wolter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,647 of Trust, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,416 of Goldstein. Hand held drills are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,318 of Jensen, which has a second non-working collet shaft that goes into the previously drilled hole for stability and marking purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,682 of Jinkins describes a very complicated hand held drill with multiple driving shafts and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,277 of Olsen describes a drill which uses one drill bit at a time. Its “multiple drill bits” include idle ones sitting in a revolver carriage. Dual drill bits are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,918 of Blatt, U.S. Pat. No. of 4,286,902 of Gagliano and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,378 of Koczarski. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,535 of Chayves discloses a two bit dental drill, but the controlling gear has a large diameter.
However, none of the prior art patents describe a simple, multiple drill bit drill, for simultaneously drilling a plurality of linearly aligned holes, or for fastening linearly aligned fasteners.